


Moving In

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Kudos: 5





	Moving In

“We need a lot of things for the apartment.. shower curtains, drapes, a bed, sheets, blankets...” Ken went over and over the list.

“Calm down, we can always get some of these things later if we forget.”

“We need a lot of kitchen stuff too. Plates, knives, a percolator..”

“What’s a percolator?” Veemon asked Davis.

Davis shrugged, “I have no idea.” 

“You’re hopeless,” Ken kissed Davis’ cheek.


End file.
